


[podfic] These, our bodies, possessed by light

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Series: Lannister-Centric Podfic [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: "I fucked Jaime on the morning of my wedding.", Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Series, Twincest, beautiful golden fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: In her wedding dress she is the wealth and allegiance of Casterly Rock, hung with gold and bought with blood, a jewel given to adorn the Baratheon king's new crown.





	[podfic] These, our bodies, possessed by light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These, our bodies, possessed by light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456515) by [redbelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbelles/pseuds/redbelles). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 11:12 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (10.3 MB)
  * **Microphone:** A borrowed Blue Yeti mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4j20om0rdax6ecb/These%2C+our+bodies%2C+possessed+by+light.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YbPQF_HCu3SIccQJtbLxjmkLaAT4zqxa)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_These, our bodies, possessed by light_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456515)
  * **Author:** [redbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbells/pseuds/redbells)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  


**Author's Note:**

> Things I learned doing this fic:
> 
>   1. Supported breathing is legitimately important. You have to think, and breathe in and out as deeply as you can, before long continuous lines like, "Their lips and teeth and tongues crash like the waves against the shore at Casterly Rock, wild and relentless."
>   2. Reading in a fevered way is a struggle between trying to bring the energy that comes with being excited, but without the speaking-too-fast that also comes with being excited. (I'd love some feedback on my speed in this, if you'd be so kind.)
>   3. Reading in a fevered way is absolutely my favorite thing ever, I think.
> 



End file.
